


Fall in soliders!

by 15_Royalgem_96



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Adorable Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anger Management, Awkwardness, Biological Weapons, Bisexual Male Character, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bruises, Burns, Dork Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Falling In Love, Fist Fights, Freckles, Gangs, Guilt, Heterochromia, Human Experimentation, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Military, Nail Polish, Nonbinary Fujisaki Chihiro, Overprotective, Owada Daiya Lives, Paralysis, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Physical Therapy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Siblings, Psychological Trauma, Rebels, Sarcasm, Sassy, Secrets, Self-Defense, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Social Issues, Super Soldier Serum, Superpowers, Tattoos, Training Camp, Trust Issues, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15_Royalgem_96/pseuds/15_Royalgem_96
Summary: Military camp probably the worse place to send people like Mondo oowada and  Nastume Nekomaru both who are dealing with a paralyzed daiya and the youngest drill Sargent they have ever meet doesn't  help
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Oowada Mondo, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Original Character(s), Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 13





	1. I will end you

" ALRIGHT LADIES WE ARE HERE TO TURN YOU INTO MEN!" A man in a military uniform shouted, " should I feel insulted?" A male with long blond hair hetecormia eyes and freckles in a military pants and boots and a black tank top whispered to a taller male with purple eyes " I think it's to make everyone else feel pathetic." Mondo whispered back.

" Doesn't help that there ladies here as well." Leon whispered to the two as he pointed to some of the ladies that were to they left .

" I said..... ATTENTION!!!" a loud booming voice made everyone look ahead a male with red eyes and Black hair he a few inches taller then nastume ' this guy is going to be a pain...' nastume thought .

" Thank you ishimaru now then since the only person who will get your attention is Mr. Ishimaru he'll be your drill Sargent for here on out!" The man shouted which caused them to groaned.

**at lunch**

nastume took a sip of his drink looking at they 'drill Sargent' " his about our age why is he a Sargent?!" Nastume asked, " beats me probably did favors or something." Souda said as he took a bite of his food, " no way , dude that guy looks way to up tight." Mondo said.

" Well look who it is Nastume Nekomaru.." nastume groaned softly looking over his shoulder and see a former rival gang member " what got you in this dump?" The rival asked .

" None of your business." Nastume hissed out" if ya here for a beating you better wait ." Mondo growled.

" Haha actually am here for a fight...with Blondie here..ya see ya sister sent me here." The rival was cut off by souda " ten points to Hana!" He shouted and high-five nastume.

" So what? My sister put you in here and you want to go after her brother?, sorry but unless you give me a reason to punch your lights out, so till then bye bye boo." Nastume waving showing his pale purple nails he turned back around.

The rival grint his teeth before he smirk" how's your mother doing~?" The rival asked nastume flitch slightly"...I maybe in here but my men might be still be out maybe willing to...vist that pretty mom of yours maybe take a few things form her and form ya house and if your old man is there we can-" the rival was cut off but a punch in the face form the blonde "DON'T.YOU.TOUCH.MY. FAMILY!!" nastume shouted with each punch a pair of arms grabbed him off the rival Nastume spit on him before he was pulled away .

" WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Ishimaru shouted " that guy threatened nastume family!" Souda said .

**later**

"ow ow ow!" Nastume hissed as his knuckles were being treated by chihiro " you ok?" They asked " yeah am fine ...better then that guy anyway.." nastume said "you pretty much send him to the hospital!" Ishimaru said which caused nastume to glare at him " he wanted a fight I give him one, It's his fault for threatening my family!" Nastume snapped .

" In the morning you are going to apologise for-" ishimaru was cut off by nastume " APOLOGIES?! HE THREATENED MY FAMILY! UNLESS HE APOLOGIZE FOR THAT AM NOT SAYING A WORD TO THAT GUY!" nastume shouted.

" ...fine then 50 laps in the morning" ishimaru said as he turn to leave" 50?!" Nastume shouted .

" Yes ,50." Ishimaru said " you can't do that!!" Nastume said " you need punishment 50 laps should fix that attitude of yours."

Nastume grinted his teeth as ishimaru leaves 

TBC


	2. Bruise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight me...wait is that bruise?!

" geez 50 laps?!" Leon said as he looked at the panting blonde who just ran the said laps " he probably was getting a kick out of it ." Souda said 

Nastume look up form the grass at the pink hair male " souda...your lucky my legs are Noddles because if they weren't you be running right now." Nastume said as he lay back down.

" Want me to carry ya back to the tent?" Mondo asked nastume nods Mondo picked him up and carried him to the tent and put him on the bed . 

" Man what a jerk, why didn't he do anything about they guy that started it ?!" Leon Said " probably because nastume send him to the hospital." Mondo said as he as he make sure none of nastume scars are showing.

**meanwhile in a lab**

ishimaru lay down on a metal table arms and legs were tied down the medic grab a needle and inject a oddly color liquid into his arm a burning pain race though him as he thrash in his restries what felt like hours were actually a few minutes when it passes.

Ishimaru pants as his was released " well?" The general asked the medic " so far no Physical change which is a good thing however power in other words." The medic give ishimaru a metal rod which he bent with ease .

" Well done the both of you ." The general said as he praise both the medic and taka " Mr. Ishimaru I would like to speak to the general in private please." The medic said taka nods and leaves.

" We getting close...so far they been no draw backs ...yet.." the medic said as they looked at the chart.

" Yet? What?" The general asked " they been an ... Interesting development with his emotions that the only problem." The medic said " so do something about them!!" The general yelled as he leaves "... easier said then done sir.." the medic muttered softly.

TBC


	3. Motivation...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " you call this motivation ?! Nah dude your being petty!"

' what...is...his... problem?!' nastume thought as he glare at the drill Sargent who was hiding his arms but if they weren't mud would be on his hands.

" Geez what did he do that for?!" Nastume said as he wash the mud off his face " you sure it was him?" Souda asked " you were on the bottom of the wall souda , you couldn't see squat!" Mondo said .

" Well don't worry about it for now, hey it free time let's hangout! " Leon said "let hope so because If I see ishimaru again and he ruined this for me am gonna-" nastume grint his teeth as he cracked his knuckles.

**at the other side of the of the camp.**

' why did I do that?' ishimaru thought as he wash the mud off his hands was it the way how the others were cheering the blonde on ? Maybe it was the way how the blonde has a group of people that would back him up **' it 's unfair how can that thug have friends?!'** the thought surprise the red eye male.

"...why did I..." Ishimaru muttered as he left the washroom and see the group laughing heading towards the tent ' it free time...' ishimaru realized.

 **' I don't like it...I don't like it I don't LIKE IT.'** he thought with venom.

" Nekomaru-kun!" Ishimaru walk towards the group' ugh what he wants?!' nastume thought .

" I apologise I reget to inform you that your are on duty tonight...." Ishimaru said with his eyes closed when he opened his eyes a fist hit him square in the jaw he stumbled back and cletch his face.

" JUST WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Nastume shouted with his cletch fist ishimaru touch his lip and see he was bleeding ' ...how.....?' he thought as he looked at the blonde " you been on me since day one! What did I do?!" Nastume shouted.

" You lack motivation am just giving you that." Ishimaru said as he wipe the blood off his lip.

" You call thorwing mud in my face, making me run 50 laps, and now putting on cleaning duty?! That not motivation that just you being petty dude!!" Nastume shouted .

And that when the fist started to fly 

**one fist fight later.**

" ...you two are going to be in isolation for 3 weeks..." The general said looking at the two bruise up male " do we get our own rooms? , Because if we don't we will kill each other..." Nastume said holding an ice pack on his swollen eye" no you two need to get along." The general said looking at the blonde .

" Now leave I wished to to sergeant ishimaru...alone.." ishimaru flitch slightly at the tone he knows what will happen next as soon the blonde as leaves.

As soon as Nastume left the room the general got up and went to ishimaru ".... what did I told you..?" The general asked ishimaru didn't answer.

" KEEP YOUR EMOTION IN CHECK! " the general shouted as he grabbed his hair and thorw ishimaru to a wall.

The blonde heard faint yelling and thuds it ... worry him ' ....no...the general wouldn't do that to one of his guys.... would he?' nastume bit his lip nervously.

TBC


	4. Fire and ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharing a cabin for a month ....with two people who personality, Interests, and habit are different as night and day what can go wrong ( and adding nothing to do at least to ishimaru case)

" a month?!" Mondo shouted nastume nods " it going to be 3 weeks but the general up it to a month ." Nastume said as he pack a month worth of clothes and stuff.

" Tch , it that jerk fault if he hasn't!" Mondo started to rant ' here we go' nastume thought as he rolled his eyes.

**at the cabin**

nastume cross off a date on the calendar taka was doing push-ups behind him " ... seriously?" Nastume said as he crossed his arm over his chest" yes ..." Taka said as he keep working out.

**day 3**

nastume was seating in a chair watching a movie ( parent traps) eating Oreo with peanut butter.

Much to the red eyed male annyoced " how can you eat that?" Ishimaru snapped " as easy as you shout to wake me every day." Nastume reply .

**day 7**

' I... can't...TAKE IT WHY DID THE GENERAL MADE IT A MONTH?!' taka shouted in his head nastume was wearing just his shorts which shows his legs complaining about the heat .

' it not that hot...he just just...AHH I DON'T KNOW BUT I DON'T LIKE IT!!" Taka continue to shout in his head.

" Am going to take a shower" nastume said as he leaves to take a shower.

Taka huffed ' just who he thinks he is?!' taka thought as he pace 

**day 10**

" dude why don't you just watch this movie with me?" Nastume asked " we have to get up early!" Taka said as he button up his PJ.

" Besides access to the gym what else is there to do?" Nastume asked as he pulled taka to the chair with him " why you!?" Taka started to till he notice how close he was to the blonde like both of they noses were touching .

'....did his eyes always look like that?' taka thought looking at the hetechorima eyes 

TBC


End file.
